


Something

by Cerillen



Series: Something Different Happened With Us Here [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Something's happened.





	Something

In a place that doesn’t exist, at a time that simply isn’t.

A boy opened his eyes.

And he looked around himself and saw nothing and everything at once.

He was nothing and everything at once.

They was-

“Hello?”

The boy blinked.

There was something.

He turned his head towards the something and blinked once more.

The something blinked back and glanced around briefly before tilting it’s head.

“Um, are you okay?”

And the boy blinked once more.

His mouth opened.

But no sound came out.

The something blinked again as well.

Then it twitched.

“Oh! Oh, you can’t talk?”

Another set of blinks.

Then.

“Um…can you move your head?”

Slowly, uncertainly, the boy’s head titled to the side.

The something smiled.

“Okay. Can you nod then?”

The boy blinked.

“Um, like this.”

The something bobbed it’s head.

The boy mimicked it.

And the something smiled even more.

“Okay. Yeah. That’s good. That’s nodding okay? It’s like saying ‘yes’. Do you know what ‘yes’ means?”

The boy nodded.

“Good! I’m glad! Then, if you do this…”

The something shook it’s head back and forth.

The boy mimicked it.

“That’s like saying ‘no’. Okay?”

A nod was given and the something smiled its widest smile yet.

“Okay! Then, are you okay?”

The boy blinked and sat still for a moment, before nodding his head again.

“Good! I was a little worried for a second.”

The something glanced around once more, it’s eyes uncertain.

“This place is a little weird. And I’ve never seen anyone here before. So I thought something might have happened to you.”

A small silence filled everything.

The boy looked around, like the something had, gazing into the nothing and everything that was everywhere and nowhere at once.

“Y’know, it’s a little weird.”

The boy looked back at the something.

It fidgeted for a moment before looking into the boy’s eyes once more.

“It feels a little different here than usual. Like it’s…”

A glance down.

“…awake.”

Then back up again.

“Is it because of you?”

The boy blinked.

There was silence.

And the something took a step back.

It’s eyes looked different.

The boy leaned toward it.

The something took another step back.

It’s eyes continued to change.

And then it spoke.

“What are you?”

And then the something was gone.

And there was nothing and everything.

Everywhere and nowhere.

At a time that isn’t.

And They was nothing and everything.

As They always was.

And never had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what it was...


End file.
